That's the Way He Like It
by imoliverwood
Summary: Harry does the naughty. Go ahead and give it a read. :) R/R


Rated R because it has sex *gasp*

Quick disclaimer- No I don't claim any of JKR's characters as my own yada yada yada. I've only written one chapter of this so far and can't decide if it's really a keeper. I know our beloved Harry Potter would never do any of this stuff, but it's fun writing him as a horny bad boy. J Hope no one minds, because if you do, well I think you are fully aware of the back button and it's function.

Happy reading and please review!

Cheers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, I'm scared."

"It's ok. I'm scared too," Harry whispered in the Ravenclaw girl's ear, "but I love you. This is perfect., me and you as one." He kissed her lightly on her forehead. 

"I love you too." She said is a soft whisper. The girl's dormitory was quite, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. She was the seventh girl Harry had conquered this week.

"Oh Mary, I knew you were the one the moment I saw."

"Marie" She tried to move, but Harry was on top of her.

"Er, that's what I said."

"No you said Mary."

"Does it really matter? I love you Marie! I want to express my love to you as well."

"Oh Harry! Please do." She gave him a weak smile and then a kiss. 

The girl began to wince as Harry began to penetrate her, "Shh you're doing good." and without warning, Harry thrust himself deep into the girl, "You see, I knew this would feel good."

"Harry! It hurts."

"No I'm fine. Just relaxing, the pain will go way." He began to pump harder.

"Harry!"

__

I love it when they scream my name. He thought to himself and pumping harder with each drive.

"Harry!" He could see the tears fall from her eyes. He kissed deeply to stop her from talking. 

"I'm almost done," Half an hour passed by and Harry continued to enjoy himself and the girl underneath him did not, "Give it a few more seconds,"

"Harry please. The pain is getting worse!"

"Shut-up-I-am-almost-done-YES!" As Harry yelped in pleasure, the girl screamed in pain. He rolled off her wiping the sweat off his forehead, "You see it wasn't bad."

The 3rd year turned over and was crying in her pillow, "Why didn't you stop? Why?"

"I thought you were enjoying it love?"

"I was screaming!"

"I thought you wanted it hard?" He was trying to sound convincing. 

"I didn't want to have sex Harry." She cried even harder.

"But you said you wanted to give your virginity to me. I gave mine to you and now you regret it?"

"Oh no Harry. I'm glad I was the one for you and you where the one for me. I'm sorry, I've never loved anyone before. I'm scared of losing you Harry. I don't ever want to leave your side!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well," He said jumping up from the bed and dressing, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Do you not feel the same? You said you loved me." There was a sound of fright in the girl's voice.

"I am starving. See you the Great Hall!"

"Harry!" He turned around before leaving the room, "Don't you want to cuddle or something?"

He shook he head slightly, "No," and then left.

Moments later, Harry enter the Great Hall and sat across from Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table, "There you are Harry? Where've you been?"

"Exercising," He said helping himself to some mashed potatoes. 

"So how was it then Harry?" Ron was grinning, he knew what he was talking about.

"Excellent. Very, smooth and tight, I guess you could say."

"Was it anything like that five hour work out you had last Sunday?"

Harry smiled he knew Ron was referring to the five Gryffindor girls that invited him up to their dormitory and had a turn on each of their beds, "Of course not, nothing can compare to that mate!"

"Five hours? Don't you think you are doing it a bit much?"

"Over doing it Hermione? Not at all." Harry grinned, "I enjoy it very much, the sweat, the power I feel when I have finished." He licked his spoon suggestively towards Hermione. She was one of the few Gryffindor girls that he had not had.

"You know Harry, you really shouldn't over do it. You could get sick."

"Get sick? Well yes I could, but at least I know I had fun getting sick."

"I really admire you Harry," Ron smiled with great triumph, "How you get away with it is beyond me, but you manage."

"I sure do," Harry got up from his seat, "Well mates, I'm feeling ready for another work out, just a quickie,"

"Excellent! Be sure to tell me all about it later!"

"Of course," As he walked out the Great Hall, the 3rd year he took advantage of was waiting for him. He heard her say his name but he kept walking, as if nothing were there. 

Harry was heading to the East Tower of Hogwarts, to his favorite place in Hogwarts. He had walked down many corridors but he does not usually take this one during school hours but only in the night. He made his way through one of the class room and gave the other door inside it a knock. Professor Von Tussle, teacher of Magical Theory of Music, opened the door, she smiled at Harry, "It's about time, I was beginning to worry." She stepped aside to let Harry in.

"I am I late? What are you going to, dock points?"

"Harry, what have I told you about using that tone of voice with me?" She closed the door behind her.

"So? The only thing I'm concerned about," He pushed her up against the closed door, "is you screaming my name." He ripped off her robes that covered only her naked body, "Gods you are beautiful!" He began to kiss her hungrily on her breast. Professor Von Tussle was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. She was in her 7th year when Harry first arrived 6 years ago. She was in Gryffindor with Harry and she made sure Harry's first night at the school would be an enjoyable one.

She shoved Harry off her and she turned around putting her hands up against the door, "80 points to Gryffindor," She arched her back and turned her head to look at Harry, "If you can make me beg you to stop."

Two hours later, Harry was walking though the Gryffindor common room after earning an extra 80 points.

(*Author's note: I just came up with the story in about 20 minutes. I wasn't planning on writing a new story but I'm kinda happy with the way this turned out. If you could please help and give me the thumbs up or thumbs down on continuing this, that would be wonderful! I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
